


Whispers In The Breeze

by Kiranagi



Series: Tales of the Wind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Fantasy, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Past Character Death, i will add more tags if I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Rono Corvaz is a world-renowned author. His series,Tales of the Wind,is loved by so many, and he's loved just as much.The thing is, no one quite knows where Corvaz came from. He simply appeared one day, and never talks about his past. And now, he's disappeared just as suddenly.Police and detectives and people everywhere are searching for him, for any clue of his whereabouts, but as time goes on, they're quickly losing hope.But one day, three kids stumble across something that may explain his disappearance. And because of it, they get pulled into something they never could have imagined...





	Whispers In The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RETURNED
> 
> I'm so sorry I just disappeared for a little while! I'll try to post a very, very late fic and update everything soon but for now have this! It's just a prologue for now, but I have high hopes for this story! ^-^
> 
> This happened because I made up a fake book series in an rp and then I actually put thought into the plot and wrote it. This will probably update a bit slowly because I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer than my other stories, and I'm trying to write in a more descriptive style because this story really relies on the world it's in. I hope you like it as it continues!

The dry leaves crackle under his feet as he walks through the dead forest. The air is still, almost stiflingly so, and he can hardly remember how it was before. When birds sung in the tallest trees and animals played among the bushes.

 

"Do you remember, my dear...?"

 

He murmurs it, even his soft voice shattering the silence. "Do you remember the time we spent here...? The years we lived in these woods, becoming its guardians. Its caretakers. Its friends."

 

He stops in front of one tree, raising a hand to gently run his fingers over the symbols carved into the trunk. The symbols pulse under his touch, sending shivers down his spine.

 

"Do you remember, love...?"

 

The silence swallows his words and drowns the area and stillness once again. He sighs and shuts his eyes, attempts to feel the magic in the air, and draw it out.

 

_"I remember..."_

 

Her voice wraps around him, fills him with a warmth he hasn't felt in years. _"You said you'd never leave me... But then they took you away from me..."_

 

He sighs, tiredly. "They did. But it was for your own good..."

 

 _"I'm so lonely... Why haven't you come back to me...? Please, come home. Come home and we can be together again..."_ She pleads, as she has before. Every time he's refused. But he's so tired...

 

"Yes."

 

He whispers the word, hesitantly, then opens his eyes and repeats it, more firmly. "Yes. Take me. Take me home, my dear..."

 

The trunk pulses again, and the marks begin to glow. Her voice echoes around him, alight with happiness. _"Yes...! We'll never be apart again...!"_

 

A deep breath. A tired smile. He lets her voice envelop him, lets everything else fade away.

 

"Never again..."


End file.
